


Please

by Madelyn



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Edging, Finger Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, low key there’s tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Mark didn't like Anti. Not at all, but admittedly he gave pretty good blowjobs, and with his long demon tongue, his rim-jobs were amazing. Anti used them as bribery all the time.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ; )

Anti lapped gently at Mark's opening, teasing. Mark bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. He didn't like letting the demon know it felt good.

Anti nipped at Mark's hip before he licked again, easing his tongue inside. He could reach Mark's prostate easily and flicked over it, drawing a moan from him. He was so sensitive there.

Anti grinned, running his tongue over it again and making Mark shiver and moan. He was still holding back, trying to stay quiet. Anti would never understand why he did that. They both knew he'd be a drooling mess by the end of this.

Mark was currently on his hands and knees with Anti behind him. This position usually ended up being a problem when Mark was so blissed out he couldn't hold himself up. They'd cross that bridge when they got to it, Anti decided, plunging his tongue in. Mark let out a moan, pushing back. It felt /amazing/. He gripped the sheets, trying to hold still and keep quiet. Anti withdrew his tongue.

"Just let go. You make such pretty noises when you do." He grinned.

"Shut up and get back inside me." Mark panted. Anti shrugged and slid his tongue back in. Mark groaned, letting his head drop to his chest.

"I don't know why I let you do this." He mumbled.

The demon flicked over his prostate a few times, making him cry out, then withdrew his tongue again.

"That's why." Anti smirked. "You love it."

"Sh-Shut up." Mark pushed his hips back, trying to get Anti back inside. He sighed and gave a teasing lick before pressing in, going straight for his sweet spot.

"Ah!" Mark's body jerked at the sudden pleasure. Anti flicked over it again and he moaned.

"Y-You should touch me." He panted.

"Not close to coming already, are we?" The demon smirked. He flicked over the head of Mark's cock before spiraling his tongue around it. Mark groaned. That felt good, but he wanted more. Anti licked up the underside of his cock before returning to his entrance, lapping at it.

"Come on, stop teasing." He whined. Anti gave in and plunged back into Mark.

"Ah!" His body jerked again. "Anti!"

The demon only grinned, sliding deeper. Mark tried to balance on one hand to stroke himself, desperate for contact, and almost fell. Anti's dark tendrils reached out and held him up. Mark was always saying how much they reminded him of Slender Man, but right now he wasn't saying much at all. One of the tendrils reached around to stroke him, making him moan. Now that they were supporting his weight, Mark could fully relax, moaning as Anti stroked him. He plunged deeper, flicking over his prostate.

"/Ah/! Anti! Oh my-!" He jerked down into the tendrils, arms giving out.

"I-I'm close."

"Are you?" Anti withdrew his tongue. "Well we don't want you coming too soon." The tendrils stopped stroking him, withdrawing and pinning his arms behind his back.

"Anti please." Mark gasped, struggling desperately.

"Calm down. I'll let you come soon enough."

He stopped struggling, hoping that would earn some form of contact. Anti slipped his tongue back inside, brushing over his prostate and making him moan.

"Please." He whimpered, trying to thrust downward. The tendrils came up to stroke him again.

"Don't come yet." The demon warned.

"I-I'm so close. Anti please."

"Hold on." He slid two fingers in, brushing over his sweet spot.

"Ah! Oh God." He struggled against the inky black tendrils, still restraining him.

"Please let me come."

Mark was writhing around now, struggling harder. He would come soon whether Anti let him or not. The demon was stroking over his prostate now, keeping it under constant stimulation.

"I'm gonna come!" Mark gasped, body jerking. "Anti please, I'm gonna-. /Ah/!" He clenched around Anti's fingers, whole body tensing in an effort to hold on. Pleasure shot through him but he didn't come. Anti suspected he'd just managed a dry orgasm, but didn't comment on it.

"Ah! No!" Mark tried to squirm away from the contact, still incredibly close, but the tendrils held him still.

"Anti! Stop I'm gonna come!"

"You'd better not."

Mark bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, struggling despite the lack of progress.

"Please. I-I'm so close." Mark was steadily losing control. He couldn't hold on forever, desperately trying to make the demon stop. It was no use.

"Please. /Please/."

Anti thrust his fingers into Mark's prostate again, making him scream with the effort it took to hold on. The tendrils had stopped stroking his cock, making Mark's job a little easier, but not much as they'd started roaming the rest of him body. One flicked over a very sensitive nipple and Mark cried out.

"Anti please!"

"Please what?" He started stroking over Mark's prostate. Mark was practically /writhing/ now, trying desperately trying to hold on.

"Please let me come! I can't-!"

"Okay."

He sobbed in relief, coming hard. The pleasure shot through his body, making his vision go white. All he could do was tremble under the force of it as it stole his voice and tipped the air from his lungs.

His vision returned as he came down, panting, and exhausted from holding on for so long.

"Alright?"

Mark nodded. The inky black tendrils rolled him over and eased him down to the mattress. This time, Anti stayed. He stayed and held Mark close, because damn it the human deserved some cuddle time after that.

"Just go to sleep Mark." He soothed, letting by the tendrils pull the blanket up over them.


End file.
